The Last Heartfillia
by LittleTunaYukari
Summary: Lucy had gone for three months until Crime Sorciere sensed Zeref's magic power and followed it. In the end, they found Lucy, chained and abused. She was brought back to guild but she shoved everyone away. She always screamed for help. Natsu and Loke don't even know if Lucy could turn back to her cheerful self. Everyone miss her. Friendly!Sabertooth, NaLu/LoLu/StiLu/Rolu/ZerLu ?
1. Chapter 1

_M y first FT's ffn I've ever published -w-"_  
_I don't intent to but my computer is screaming so ..._

_Anyway the pairing hasn't been decided yet!_  
_Feel free to poll!_

_ROGUEXLUCY ; STINGXLUCY ; NATSUXLUCY ; LOKEXLUCY ; ZEREFXLUCY ? :)_

_If you don't poll I'll make it into RoLu cause I love Frosch kyaaah~! X3_

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMAA WHY DID YOU MAKE ULTEAR LIKE THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTERRRRR WHYYYYYYYY T_T I DON'T OWN FT OF COURSE YOU DUMMY!_**

* * *

**READ THIS FIRST BEFORE READING THE STORY:**

-This is set after the GMG

-Lucy has some important role or connection with Zeref (will be explained in later chapter)

-Ultear ISN'T AGING in this story, means, she is still young and fresh ;)

-Any explanation will be told in later chapter so it won't be a spoiler :3

* * *

**I have my own way to show you my love**

**Even if I need to break a few of your bones or legs to make you stay by my side**

"Heartfillia."

"…"

"Lucy."

"…"

"_Lucy Heartfillia_."

"What do you want?" The girl answered much to her dismay as the person who called her smirked victoriously.

"Finally you answered my call, Lucy Heartfillia."

"…" The person frowned and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You should respect me more for leaving you alive in this ruined church, Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy only stared at the man and has to hold the urge to spit on his smirking face.

"You mean underground of the ruined church. Where no light spotted and we can befriend rats." The man eyed her with amusement seen on his eyes.

"You're truly an interesting girl." He uttered as he grasped a strand of her long blonde hair and breathed in, taking her scent as much as possible before letting it go elegantly and smirked. He took out a black small remote and clicked the only button on it. Lucy shivered in horror. The chains that bounded her without any defense were attached to her arms and legs tightened as if they are threatening her, ready to rip her into two.

"N-Natsu!" She screamed as the chain electrocuted her without mercy and tried to rip her into two. Her keys that were thrown into an empty dirty cell were jingling and shining. But none of them can come out because of the metal bar cells. They were designed to restrain magic. So anything that has magic flowed inside them can't cast their magic inside the cell.

The man's lips curved up and he stopped the ordeal. Lucy's body became limp as she can only stared on the ground and barely breathing.

"L-Loke…" She whispered in a low voice as a tears escaped from the corner of her eyes to the ground. Suddenly, her keys were shining so brightly than ever and all of Lucy's spirits came out all at once.

"L-Lucy-san…" Aries gasped as she stared at her master's condition. Her clothes were torn on the floor barely can be considered as 'clothing'. Her eyes were dull and her long hair wasn't the same like always. It's not a stunning golden blond anymore. It's a dirty dark blond. There were many scratches around her skin, bruises and dried bloods everywhere. Her right leg was hanging limp. And at that moment, Aquarius realized.

That man broke her leg.

To prevent her from escaping.

She gritted her teeth in anger as she held close her urn.

"Gemini." She hissed. Gemini turned their head to her. Their expressions are unreadable. "Turn into Juvia. Now." Gemini nodded and a puff of smoke surrounding Gemini as they turned into Juvia. Aquarius quickly used Gemini that had turned into Juvia to attack that man with the water.

"Please stop…" Lucy whispered desperately.

Scorpio also fused his sands with Taurus's giant labrys.

"No…"

"Aldebaran!" Taurus and Scorpio shouted. While the gold keys of celestial spirit attacked the man continuously, silver keys of celestial spirits tip-toed to Lucy to release her.

"No…"

"Death wave!" The man shouted as he smirked. They froze on the spot unable to move a muscle.

As the black magic approaching her celestial spirits, Lucy screamed, "NO! DON'T!"

It hit them. Zeref smirked as he turned to see his doll that was chained. Her tears fell uncontrollably.

_'Cruel…'_

Lucy's tears once again made their escaped and fell to the dirty ground.

* * *

**[FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD]**

Master Makarov sat on the bar and lost in a deep thought. The guild didn't even make noise. They were silent. And gloomy.

"Third."

"Yes, First?" Master Makarov turned to face the pale blond haired girl that was floating on the ground. He gulped when he saw Mavis's stern expression.

"I sense Zeref's power and some… other power that in balance with his power."

"Oh." Master Makarov muttered. Master Mavis frowned.

"Don't you care about… Zeref's awakening?" Mavis muttered as Makarov sighed.

"I care. But…" he turned to Mavis with teary eyes, "Lucy has gone for three months and even our Dragon Slayer can't sense her. It's like… It's like she is already gone out cold!"

A table was thrown to the other side of the guild.

"Don't you dare to say that words! Lucy is alive! I know it! I trust her! She will be back with her cheerful smile and laughed with us again! We will be partying non-stop to welcome her and then… and then… and then we will go on a mission again, together!"

"Natsu…" Mira said as she covered her mouth and cried behind the bar, letting the glass she held to fall and shattered into pieces.

"Just.. Just stop it Natsu. We must accept this. Lucy… Lucy is…" Gray slammed his head on the table and cried while biting his lips.

"No!" They turned to Juvia.

"Love rival is strong! Love rival must be fighting somewhere and on the way to her home, to our guild, to Fairy Tail! Love rival will never leave us unless she said goodbye and cried! She must be alive! Juvia is sure about it! Love rival is… Lucy is alive!" Juvia shouted as her tears poured down like a rain.

"That's right." This time they turned to Erza. "Lucy is the strongest girl I've ever met. Both physically, mentally or supernatural. She is the most amazing little sister I could ask for. We must believe in her. After all we are nakama, right?" Erza smiled sadly. As much as she wanted to believe her own words, there are a single doubt on whether Lucy is alive or… dead. But her feelings betrayed her own words. She trusts Lucy. And will always be. She vowed, if Lucy comes back, she will go with her wherever she goes. She won't leave her side. She cried as the other only stared—shocked at her. This is the first time they ever saw Erza Scarlet's body shook uncontrollably from the tears.

* * *

**[SOMEWHERE ON THE UNINHABITED FOREST, DEEP IN THE EDGE OF UNKNOWN RUINED TOWN NOT FAR FROM FIORE]**

"Jellal. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Ultear. I can sense Zeref. Ah.." Jellal's movement stopped as he saw a ruined church.

"I never know there is a church here. Although it's ruined now." Meredy stated as she looked around them.

"Death wave!" They heard a man yelled from the ruined church but no one there.

_'Underground?'_ Jellal thought.

"Death wave? Jellal! It's Zeref!" Meredy nodded vigorously as Jellal only stared before he spoke up, a girl's scream interrupted them.

"NO! DON'T!"

Unconsciously, Crime Sorciere shielded themselves with their hands and defense magic. A moment later, they opened their eyes and shocked. Nothing happened to them.

"C-Could it have any connection with the girl's scream…?" Meredy asked and that pulled the trigger on both Jellal and Ultear. Realization hit them.

"I-It can't be…?" They rushed to the ruined church and searched for a button or any trigger that will lead them underground.

"Guys!" Meredy waved her hands. They ran to Meredy and saw a black rose. The only creature lived on this uninhabited place. Jellal picked the flower and the ground was shaking as another black rose grew. A black magic circle appeared below them and they were transported below the ruined church. They sneaked up on a rock pillar and consciously hide their presence. What they saw is a blonde girl naked and chained with scratches, bruises and dried blood on every of her exposed skin. They noticed some odd limp on some part of her body but their attentions were taken back by a black haired man that smirked evilly at the smoke.

The smoke cleared as fifteen celestial spirits stood still without any scratch.

"What? How can you still be alive and not vanished into your own world?" Zeref hissed.

_'Vanished into your own world…?'_ Ultear thought, _'Could it be!?'_

Ultear tightened her fists. Meredy saw this and frowned.

"What's wrong Ultear?" She whispered and saw tears rolling on Ultear's cheeks. She jolted in surprise.

"U-Ul?" Meredy called again and saw no response from Ultear. All that she knew is suddenly, Ultear was emitting a dark killing aura towards Zeref.

"Jellal." She called. Jellal looked at her in confusion. She continued, "Fifteen celestial spirits. Ten gold keys and five silver keys. Celestial Maiden, blond." She hissed through her teeth. She may not know her that well but that blondie is part of Fairy Tail, her new friends. She can't let Zeref passed this so easily. Jellal tried to understand Ultear's hints until Meredy's conclusion stroke him.

"N-No way! L-Lucy-san!? Lucy-san of Fairy Tail?!"

"L-Lucy!?" They turned their attentions to the girl and it confirmed that it's indeed was Lucy of Fairy Tail.

"Jellal, take out your Lacrima and contact Erza. Just _Erza_." Jellal nodded as he contacted Erza and once again, shielded their presence.

* * *

**[BACK TO FAIRY TAIL]**

**_-Beep-_**

Erza groped her pocket in search of her communication lacrima.

**_-Beep-_**

She took it out and Jellal's face appeared.

"What is it, Jellal?" She took everyone's attentions.

_"We—I need to talk to you. Private."_ Erza nodded weakly as she climbed upstairs. Before that she stopped and took out her sword and pointed it to everyone in the guild along with a death glare.

"No one following or die." They nodded weakly and slammed their heads on the table in frustration.

"So, what's up?" She said without spirit.

_"My first time seeing Fairy Tail so gloomy. Something wrong?"_ Jellal raised one of his eyebrows. Erza nodded and cried again.

"It's Lucy…" She saw his expression changed but she shrugged it off. "She has been gone for three months. Even the dragon slayers in our guild can't sense her. It's like… It's like she is dead for good…"

A pregnant silent until Jellal spoke in a cracked voice.

_"Listen, Erza. I know this might seem unbelievable but… in front of us is.. Zeref. And he is fighting some group."_ Erza's back straigtened.

"What?"

_"Yes, and I need you to see this. But please quiet down. We only need you to find out."_ Jellal moved his lacrima towards Zeref's fight.

"Yes, it's Zeref allright." Erza declared quietly.

_"Look at the girl in the back and who are fighting with him at the moment, Erza. Do you… Do you recognize her?"_ It's pained him to make Erza saw her family's condition but they must confirm it before they can be sure. Erza's lacrima dropped to the table as she covered her mouth and cried.

"L-Lucy.. And her celestial spirits.. L-Lucy!" She said her name repeatedly.

_"Look, now don't act different and we will save Lucy and bring her to Fairy Tail. Now come down and pretend nothing happened. Put up some story to make them believe. Anyway, don't let them see this. We can't let Zeref know we're here or he might kill Lucy. Now that we have your confirmation we will act. We will see you later, Erza."_ The lacrima turned off as Erza cried quietly on the floor. She kept calling Lucy's name until she got her sense back and wiped off her tears. She grasped her lacrima and came downstairs, putting an act to make sure they don't find out.

* * *

**[BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND OF CHURCH'S RUINS]**

"Thanks to our Princess, we didn't get hurt." Loke said with a death glare. Zeref smirked at Lucy and held her chin upwards. Lucy's celestial spirits hissed.

"Now now, Princess. What did I tell you? If you're ever using your magic to oppose me…" A dark shadow slowly made their way towards Lucy and binding her. They suffocated her. Lucy struggled on her chain as she grasped for air. Zeref got a hold of Lucy's left thigh and a second later a loud scream could be heard.

Zeref broke another leg of hers.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Loke shouted as they once again charged towards him only being blasted off behind by his magic.

"Ice-make: Rosen Krone!" Giant roses and spiked branches made from ice flied towards Zeref in full speed as he was thrown to another side of the room away from Lucy.

"You! Crime Sorciere!" Capricorn shouted in surprise.

"Ärô vìn ąqũőis vėrľ ŵvyęgārs ďo işvĕnd**[1]**" Lucy muttered something under her breath softly as tears kept streaming down and her eyes still dull as ever. Zeref's eyes widened.

"No you wouldn't dare, _Lucy Heartfillia_." He hissed as he landed on the ground perfectly without any scratch.

"Ŕiħjnę dŷln luċ naręmŋtā hīer ąvơc!**[2]**"

"_Lucy Heartfillia._" Zeref growled once again before a chain strangled his hands and his body was drowning in many different magic circle.

"You _filthy bitch_. Don't forget you're _mine_. I'll _come back_ and grab you _again_." With that Zeref disappeared and Lucy suddenly screamed and threw her body then and there.

"No.. no… NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" Lucy screamed and cried. She even shoved her spirits and Crime Sorciere who tried to come closer to her.

"NO! NATSU! LOKE! ERZA! HELP! NO NO NO! STOP!"

"Lucy!" Jellal said as he once again get kicked and thrown. "It's me Jellal!"

"NO! STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

A bunch of white lightning stroke every direction and every one except Lucy.

"Lucy! Stop! It's me Loke! Lucy!" Loke caught Lucy as Cancer cut through the chains that bind Lucy.

"Don't touch me! No! Erza! Natsu! Gray! Loke! NO!"

"Lucy! Lucy! Listen to me! It's me, Loke! Do you recognize me now? Lucy?" Loke grabbed her palm and put it on his cheek while smiling. Lucy's screams stopped right away as she cried. Loke took off his black coat and wore it on Lucy. It reached her thigh.

"L-Loke.. Help.."

"It's okay, Lucy. You are safe with us, your spirit, and Crime Sorciere."

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and turned to be a human. They turned to look who it is. Lucy who saw it's a man, freaked out again. Screaming and crying while throwing tantrum everywhere excluding her and Loke who are holding her at the moment.

"Lucy! Stop it! It's just magic council!" Loke tried to stop her as she calmed down once again in Loke's embrace.

"What is a magic council doing here?" Virgo stepped forward in defensive mode.

"We heard from Erza Scarlet about Lucy Heartfillia being abused by Zeref."

At the mention of name Zeref, Lucy screamed and yelled in pain as she hugged herself in a ball and sobbed.

"Lahar and Doranbolt, yes?" Capricorn and the other spirits moved forward and stood in a protective manner in front of Lucy, Loke and Crime Sorciere.

"We didn't come here to fight. We are here to bring Lucy Heartfillia back to her family. Don't worry. Only we in magic council know. We will keep this a secret and Crime Sorciere won't be arrested because in fact, they are the one who gave Erza Scarlet the information and a protection towards Lucy Heartfillia and her spirits." Lahar explained as Doranbolt only watched Lucy curled up in a ball. He then noticed the odd limp about her legs as he covered his mouth. Unconsciously, his tears fell.

"We understand the circumstances. So if you can, let us teleport back to.. Fairy Tail." Lahar smiled as he touched Doranbolt's shoulder and gave them his free hand to be grabbed on. The other spirits and Crime Sorciere gathered. Some of them touched Doranbolt and some of them held Lahar.

"Let's go Lucy. Our family is waiting." Loke whispered as he held her bridal-style. Jellal touched Loke's shoulder and they were teleported back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**[FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD]**

They arrived in front of Fairy Tail's front door. Lahar and Doranbolt opened the door and came in, earning a confused stare from everyone in the guild.

"Magic Council? What business do you have here?" Master Makarov stood in the center of the guild. Erza stood up and ran towards them. She stopped beside Master Makarov. Master Mavis floated beside him.

"No harm. We are here to bring back your lost family member." As Lahar said that, Lucy's 14 celestial spirits and came forward with a sad look.

"L-Lucy's celestial spirits? Where's Lucy!?" Erza shouted. "J-Jellal? Where is he!?" She earned a confused stare from everyone.

"Erza, do you by any chance know what's happening?" Master Makarov asked her but Erza just kept shouting Lucy's name repeatedly.

"Calm down, Erza! She is safe! She is with us!" Crime Sorciere moved forwards as the 14 celestial spirits went to each side, made a way for them.

"I suggest you to lower your voice, please." A pleaded and weak voice reminded from behind the Crime Sorciere.

"L-Loke? L-Lucy!?" Erza rushed to Lucy. All of Fairy Tail's members slowly smiled and hugged each other at the return of their beloved Celestial Maiden. They ran behind Erza, Master Makarov and Master Mavis hoping to see Lucy closer and hug her. But they broke into tears again as they saw Lucy in her condition.

"Lucy!?" Erza ran to Lucy and touched her arm. Lucy screamed, making Erza flinched in horror and backed away.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! LOKE!" She screamed and pulled her hair.

"Lucy! It's okay! It's just Erza! Lucy, we're home, we're in Fairy Tail! Can you hear me, Lucy?" Loke said softly trying to calm her down. She's not blinking as her tears keep pouring down. But Lucy refused to accept. She still thought she was in Zeref's territory and he is ready to abused her again. She struggled and kept struggled as she fell from Loke's embrace.

"LUCY!" they shouted in shock.

"Wool Cushion!" Aries shouted frantically afraid of Lucy's head hit the hard ground. Lucy fell to the wool cushion and she kept screaming to let her go.

"L-Lucy…" Mira called weakly.

"S-Something is wrong with Luce... Ne, why did she keep screaming!? Why!?" Natsu shouted as he ran forward to hold Lucy but stopped when Lucy screamed at him to stay away.

"Loke! Tell us!" They demanded.

"Hime-sama! Please stop hurting yourself!" Virgo took Loke's responsibility of calming Lucy down. Loke left the wool cushion. He is crying.

"Does it have any connection with Zeref?" Erza asked out loud. Lucy screamed again. This time she screamed for Zeref to stop.

"L-Loke?" Erza turned to Loke, feeling unsure of what she had just heard. Crime Sorciere and Magic Council turned their head away.

"Lucy… She… She was abused by him. For three months. We were locked up in some magic cell that won't let us pass through the gates. We are there yet we can't save her. Especially when she screamed my name and Team Natsu's for help." He fell to the floor and punched the ground. And at that moment they saw that Lucy is dragging herself away from Virgo and Aries who tried to calm her down with her hands. Their eyes widened.

"He... He didn't… He didn't, did he?" Wendy's eyes watered.

"He broke her right leg a month after she was kidnapped. To prevent her from running away again. He also chained her. And sometimes when he is bored he… he electrocuted her. Until today when finally Lucy desperately calling for my help, we all passed through our gates without being summoned through our keys. But based on Lucy's will. And... And today, he broke her left leg right in front of us. We're sorry we can't help her…"

"L-Luce…" Natsu cringed at Lucy's high pitched scream.

"W-Why is love rival naked?"

The guild fell silent as a moment later a gasped was heard from some people. With that conclusion in mind, Natsu's body burst into flames. Mavis stared at Lucy in a mother loving gaze and glared at the doorway like Zeref was there.

"She… She was raped…"

Once again, they cried along with Lucy who is hugging herself.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**_[1]Ärô vìn ąqũőis vėrľ ŵvyęgārs ďo işvĕnd_**

**Oh the might of the earth. Thou who ist called upon by Thee as Thou fly forwards from the shining sky**

**_[2]Ŕiħjnę dŷln luċ naręmŋtā hīer ąvơc!_**

**Bind this man, make him disappeared from our stars. Apocalypse Havoc!**

* * *

_**Am I doing good? Q_Q**_

_**Do you know? I don't know if my grammar on "thy","thou","thee" or whatsoever is right so please help me if you know it :)  
For example, I know "thou" = "you" but I doubt that "thee" = "me" or "I" **_**(-_-)"**

* * *

_**Anyways thanks for reading :)**_  
_**I'm sorry if this kind of story is so common but I made this myself with my own imagination so forgive me if you found the same story plot like me or me like them but just as so you know, I won't step that low just to stole someone's story. Ew. NO.**_  
_**But here, I'll publish chapter two :)**_  
_**Stay tuned for the upcoming surprise?**_  
_**Oh! I will pair Lucy with ? in chapter 3 or 4 or maybe later I suppose :3**_  
_**LOVE YAAH~ -3-**_

_**P.S: I changed the spell from unknown symbol to this writing ancient. by the way, it's not real :p I made it up XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to post this orz, I realized I've only write 2 chap but the ideas are running around my mind =_="

I might be busy or fell sick often, so please forgive me if I'm late in updating this *smile apologetically*

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

-Set after GMG

-Another info will be told here, just read the story

-Lucy has some power or important role or connection with Zeref (Will be explained in later chapter)

-Please poll the pairing: StiLu ; RoLu; NaLu; LoLu; ZerLu ? :)  
-ULTEAR IS NOT AGING IN MY STORY :))))))))

-Some action will be led to rate M but no, it's not lemon -_-" sorry to disappoint you :'(

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

I don't own Fairy Tail but I LOVE Fairy Tail ;)

Thank you for creating Fiary Tail Hiro Mashima :* XD

* * *

_**WARNING:**_

I'm bad and suck at writing and grammar, honey~ :D

* * *

_**I will try anything to keep you by my side**_

* * *

Natsu sat in the corner of the room—infirmary. He didn't dare to step closer to Lucy. In fact, nobody can. Natsu always tried to cheer her up but ended up by Lucy screaming for help—for him to help her. He always shook her body softly and telling her that he is here, standing beside her and she is safe. But instead of calming down, she pushed him away and dragged herself until she nearly fell from the bed. Luckily, Aries arrived on time and casted her wool cushion.

It's been two weeks since that 'incident'. Zeref was never seen again or being sensed by everyone even Magic Council. Crime Sorciere was staying with Fairy Tail to protect Lucy from Zeref. After all, Zeref declared that he will come and take Lucy again. And don't know why but about Lucy's condition and being abused by Zeref has spread around other guild that in a friendly term with Fairy Tail. Including Sabertooth. After Jiemma's death, Minerva stepped up to be the new master. She decided to create a new Sabertooth who cherished their comrade. She even apologized to Lucy and the entire guild before Lucy was kidnapped.

Twice a week, Lahar and Doranbolt would come to visit Lucy, more likely, staring sadly at her. Lucy would sit on her bed and staring at whatever in front of her as long as it's not mortal. Save it for Loke. Whenever she screamed, only Loke can calm her down. Her eyes were now different. Her warmth never returned. It's a dull brown. Master declared that if everyone wanted to visit her, they should stand _beside_ her, not _in front of_ her.

"Lusshyy…" Happy called from beside her bed. Lucy didn't bother to turn at him. She just stared at the wall in front of her like it's the most interesting things ever been created.

"Happy." Happy turned to his partner as he shook his head telling him _'No, Happy.'_

"But, Natsu!" Happy whined as Natsu vigorously shook his head. Happy's ears fell down in desperation. Suddenly, Lucy's fingers twitched.

"Happy! Called Wendy! Or Porlyusica! Or Wendy! Or or!" Natsu shouted in low voice happily. The first movement Lucy ever made besides screaming.

"Aye sir!" Happy flied happily to grab Wendy. He came back with nearly most of the guild member.

"Lucy!" Loke rushed to her side smiling as well as Master Makarov who is in the verge of tears. Wendy quietly and carefully checked Lucy's condition. She frowned.

"Um… I'm sorry but… from medical eyes… Lucy-san hasn't improved at all…"

"But Wendy! We saw it! Her fingers twitched! And it's like she wants to speak something but restrained!" Natsu and Happy complained.

"It might be happening. But it just a mere shock happened inside her body to make her twitching in some part of her nerve motion and it would look like it was some improvement in someone's condition. But actually, it's not…" Wendy explained sadly.

"Lushyy…" Happy said as he hugged her arm.

"Ha…" Lucy's lips moved softly. Happy's ears perked up.

"L-Lucy?"

"…ppy…" Happy grinned happily.

"Lucy!"

"What's wrong Happy?" Gray asked confused. Happy turned to Gray and hugged him.

"GRAY! LUCY SAID MY NAME! LUCY SAID MY NAME!" They turned to Lucy and Happy continuously as their smile slowly crept out from their face.

"LUCY! LUCY SAID HAPPY'S NAME!" Gray shouted as he grabbed Happy and danced with him around.

Lucy flinched as she slowly touched her cheeks in fears. Her tears slowly pouring down and her mouth was opening and closing as if she wanted to scream her lungs out.

"Shut up! You are scaring Lucy!" Just as Erza kicked Gray and Happy to the first floor and closed the door.

"L-Lucy, it's okay! No one will hurt you!" Erza tried to calm her down. Lucy shook her head uncontrollably and muttered a soft, "No!" and "Stop!" repeatedly.

"Lucy! It's me Loke! Can you understand my words? Lucy?" Loke sat in front of her and held her hands. Immediately, she calmed down and tears fell down.

"L-Loke… Help… No… He… He—!" Loke shook his head.

"It's okay, Lucy. We're in Fairy Tail. Crime Sorciere and Magic Council will protect you. We will protect you! You're gonna be okay!" Loke smiled. Master Makarov nodded at everyone and they quietly left the room. They entrusted Lucy to Loke and her other spirits that come to visit her. Erza called Natsu and Happy to come down but they refused. They said they will protect Lucy from afar. Erza smiled and nodded as she closed the door softly. They walked down and sat in quietly. The other members that didn't come to see Lucy already knew. But at least they are happy that Lucy finally can say some words. And it's Happy's name for Mavis's sake!

They slumped on their seat and sighed heavily.

"I wonder when will Lu-chan recover…" Levy sniffled.

"Levy, we know Lucy. She is strong. She is Fairy Tail mage. She will recover. And without we realize it, she will come down and smiled like she usually does." Lisanna smiled. The door banged open. Six silhouettes appeared.

"Yo, Fairy Tail!" A man with blonde hair waved his hand childishly. They looked at him and sighed, staring at the table again in despair.

"What do you want, Sabertooth?" Erza asked in a weak loud voice from the corner of the guild. She stabbed her strawberry cake and not eating it at all. Her strawberry cake has turned into some creamy porridge.

"What the hell happened here?" Minerva raised one of her eyebrows. They looked at them with teary eyes as they slammed their head on the table and cried again. Sabertooth sweat-dropped. Suddenly a loud cat flied towards Mira with a happy yell.

"MIRA! GIVE ME TOILETRIES!" Happy slammed the table bar with his tiny paw.

"Toiletries?" Happy nodded.

"She wants to take a bath! Now, if you please! Let's go upstairs to help her! Since Natsu can't help her and Loke and the others has gone back to recover some magic power. They will return in fifteen minutes. Let us go!" Mira smiled and ran upstairs with Happy in the lead.

"Did we miss something here?"

"Sabertooth." They turned their head to the old short man who called them. "Do you have business with us?" He asked smiling. Something different from the usual smile he gave but they shrugged it off.

"I'm here to meet Natsu-san!" Sting yelled eagerly.

"Oh." They said in unison and slumped in their seat again.

"Something wrong and I don't know why. Where did your usual happy-go-lucky attitude go, Fairy Tail?" Rogue finally spoke up.

"Is Lucy-sama here?" Yukino spoke up and Fairy Tail immediately tensed.

"Fro wants to meet Fairy-san." Lector nodded in approval.

"If you want to meet Lucy or Natsu, go upstairs. Knock the blue door softly and enter quietly. We beg you." Erza said with a sad smile. They frowned and went upstairs. They did as what Erza asked for and knocked the door three times quietly. They entered and greeted with an empty infirmary. No, Natsu sat on the bed with a happy grin.

"Natsu-san?" Sting called. Natsu turned to them and greeted happily.

"Yo, Sabertooth! I heard you come to visit!" They gawked.

_"This is Natsu Dragneel, right…?"_ they thought.

A shower running from the bathroom was heard and Mira came out along with Happy.

"Eh? Mira? Happy? Why did you come out?" Natsu tilted his head. Mira and Happy gave Natsu an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Natsu. But she asked us to give her some time alone. She will call us when she is done."

* * *

**_Fifteen minutes later …_**

Loke and the others appeared startling the Sabertooth members that were in that room for some time already, didn't understand any single thing that happened or who is 'she' they mentioned numerous times already.

"Where is she?" Loke asked Natsu. Natsu gave him the biggest grin ever.

"She went to take a bath but she hasn't come out yet, I wonder why…" Happy pouted. Capricorn tensed.

"Girls, please one of you checked the bathroom. I'm getting worried." Capricorn was fidgeting worriedly. Aquarius's eyes widened.

"She didn't try to… oh my God!" Seems like Mira understood what Aquarius meant as she hurriedly open the bathroom door and screamed in horror.

"OH MY GOD! LUCY! NO, PLEASE STOP LUCY!" She shouted while she was trying to grab the scrubber Lucy held at the moment. Everyone present quickly came and stood in front of the bathroom while Happy flied inside.

"No, Lucy! Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Happy begged as he tried to help Mira get Lucy's scrubber.

"No, leave me alone! Don't touch me! I'm… I'm dirty! It won't come off! It's disgusting! Go away! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lucy pushed Mira and Happy as she continuously scrubbed her redden body. Some of her scars even bleed again.

"Lucy!" Loke grabbed her and tried to calm her down.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M FILTHY! I'M DISGUSTING! GO AWAY!" She cried while scrubbing her skin harshly. The water that came down pouring on her body was like a pool of blood. It's become one with Lucy's red blood. Sabertooth widened their eyes and stared in horror. It's the different Celestial Maiden they met at Grand Magic Games. It's not like herself.

"L-Lucy-sa—" Yukino tried to call her but stopped when Virgo clamped her palm on her mouth, covering her mouth.

"Yukino-sama. Please do not speak any words. The same with you all." But Lucy heard Yukino's voice as she stared at the crowd in front of her and her scream got louder.

"NO! ZEREF, STOP! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! IT'S HURT PLEASE STOP! LOKE! NATSU! ERZA! GRAY! HELP ME! STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She turned her body and dragged herself on the wet bathroom floor as they watched her with sorrow in their eyes.

"LUCY! It's me, Loke! Stop it, Lucy! You're hurting yourself!" Loke hugged her and held her body to stop her struggling. Her upper body shook as she tried to release herself from Loke's grip.

"NATSU! ERZA! LOKE! GRAY! NO, STAY AWAY! HELP!" footsteps were heard and the infirmary door was kicked by force.

"LUCY!" Erza, Gray, Porlyusica and Master Makarov rushed to the bathroom and they immediately loosened their tightened fists. Natsu cried and can do nothing. Because Lucy is afraid of him. Afraid of them. Afraid of being _hurt_ again.

"NO! DON'T!" Lucy's celestial spirits can't take it anymore as they turned their body and cried.

"LUCY! YOU'RE SAFE! YOU'RE HERE WITH US IN FAIRY TAIL! YOUR HOME! OUR HOME! FAIRY TAIL!" Loke hugged her body and cried. Lucy's struggle stopped as her dull eyes watched them without blinking. The Sabertooth was shocked to see the cheerful brown eyes turned into dark brown. Unconsciously, they cried.

"F…Fairy… Tail…?" She muttered slowly. Mira smiled at nodded at her. Happy flied to Lucy's side and hugged her arms.

"Yes, Lucy. You're here with us… IN FAIRY TAIL!" Master Makarov declared loudly enough for his kids in the first floor to hear. They cried and showed their thumb and index fingers above and shouted, "HELL YEAH!"

Lucy grabbed Loke's front shirt as she calmed down and back to her dull self.

"Lucy…" Mira stroked her hair softly and surprisingly, she didn't flinch. Mira smiled happily and ran out.

"I'm going to grab new clothes for her!"

"Luce…" Lucy turned to Natsu and stared at him. She put up her hand, tried to reach Natsu before her hand fell to the floor.

"Luce?" Natsu called and grabbed her hand to check her pulse. He sighed in relieve.

"She just fell asleep!"

Mira arrived at the scene, bringing new brand pajamas for Lucy and some bandages. She hushed the others, treated her bleeding wounds and dressed Lucy up and brushed her hair. She called for Loke to bring Lucy to her bed. Sabertooth only stood in front of the door and stared quietly, following Loke every movement when he put Lucy gently on the bed and covered her up.

Erza then turned to Sabertooth. She smiled sadly.

"Thank you for doing my request earlier." They stared at her confused before they mouthed an '_Oooh! That one! To knock and enter quietly!'_

"So, care to tell us what happened?" Rufus asked politely.

.

.

.

"Have you heard the _news_?" Gray asked while watching Lucy asleep.

"Oh, about _him_, am I right?" Rogue asked. They nodded.

Rogue continued, "The news has reached us. Lucy was kidnapped by Zeref, right?" They nodded and stared at him, forcing him silently to spill what he knew. But he just stared back at them before rising one of his eyebrows.

"There's more?" They were shocked. They thought the news that has spread was more than that.

"So, it's just that, huh?" Loke chuckled to himself while stroking Lucy's hair softly. Natsu sat by her side and grabbed her hand. Happy slept beside her, hugging her arm with a smile on his face.

"We will tell you but promise us you won't spill. Or turn your back at us." Master Makarov demanded. Minerva smiled softly.

"Why would us? Fairy Tail is our nakama after all. I considered Lucy as my little sister, too. We would do anything to help her." Master Makarov nodded in satisfaction.

"Erza, Mira or… Gray. You tell her." Master Makarov sat on the bed beside Lucy, the opposite direction of Natsu. Erza gulped before sat on the chair in front of Sabertooth.

"Lucy was kidnapped for three months. I think you notice earlier in the bathroom… incident. Lucy is dragging herself… with her hands." Erza stopped to watch their reaction. They are confused as ever so Erza continued.

"Zeref… He broke her right leg a month after she was kidnapped to prevent her from escaping. She was… she was abused for three months." They gasped in horror.

"I'm not finished yet." They nodded and bit their lips. "Why her celestial spirits can't help her is because they were in some jail that restrained their magic power. That's why they can't help Lucy. And two weeks ago, Crime Sorciere found Zeref's magic power and when they followed it, they found Lucy, chained and hurt." Erza wiped her tears as Gray sobbed while clutching and tightened his fist.

"When they found her, all of celestial spirits are standing to fight Zeref. They got out not through the key but based on Lucy's own will. I still don't know why but I see it because Lucy dearly loves all of her celestial spirits and treats them like a family. When he casted his dark spell, Lucy protected them by her own magic power she spread out. We are still researching about that now. And Zeref saw that and he broke another leg of hers."

They cringed but Erza didn't bother to continue as she already cried. "In front of Lucy's celestial spirits." Mira continued softly as Yukino cried and covered her mouth.

"Anyway, Crime Sorciere helped them by shoved Zeref away from Lucy's side. That's when Loke said that Lucy said some unknown spell that binding Zeref and made him disappear somewhere. Magic Council come and brought them to us." Gray continued from what Erza left off.

"F-Fairy-san…" Frosch called while trembling.

"You forgot one thing." Happy whispered from Lucy's side. Mira covered her mouth and fell to the floor, sobbing.

"No, please don't say it… It's too painful…" Mira cried and screamed while covering her ears.

"T-There's more?" Orga asked, still not believing how can this little Fairy receive such a inhuman treatment.

"She-She was raped…" Erza said softly as her body rocking on the floor. Their eyes widened.

A loud scream came from Lucy's mouth as Loke and Natsu held both of her hands on the bed, restraining her from grabbing her hair and hurt herself more.

"Lucy!? What's wrong!?" She kept screamed and screamed until a sudden blast from Lucy threw Loke, Natsu, Happy and Master Makarov backwards. Lucy pulled her hair.

"Luce…?"

"NO! STOP! DON'T COME NEAR ME! DON'T HURT ME!"

"Luce, we will never hurt you!" Natsu hugged her. She kept struggling in his embrace.

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Lucy…" Happy hugged Frosch and Lector.

"HE…!" They stared at Lucy.

"He?"

"HE IS COMING! NO! LEAVE ME! NO!" She kept shouted 'He is coming!' repeatedly.

"Who, Luce? Who is coming!?" Natsu shook her body softly.

"Hime-sama?" Virgo patted her head softly, calming Lucy a bit.

"ZEREF IS COMING! HE IS COMING TO GET ME! NO NO NO! NO MORE! HE IS COMING!" She shouted hysterically as the window in the infirmary shattered into pieces.

* * *

_**Are you ... feeling curious? XD**_  
_**I'll update this as soon as I can :)**_  
_**Thank you for reading~**_

_**LOVE YAAAH~ :* **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, here's the update :)  
And I'm so sorry I haven't replied your reviews yet but sure I will :) one by one in private 'kay? :3  
ANYWAY, THE POLL:**_

_**Rogue - 4 **_

_**Sting - 2**_

_**Loke - 1**_

_**Zeref - 1**_

_**Natsu - 0**_

_**Woah, Rogue is on the lead, that means you're getting close on seeing Frosch in this story more often, maybe, I guess... *squealing on the inside*  
But, why didn't anyone vote for Natsu!? (yOAO)y  
AND NO, LISANNA IS FOR BIKSLOW =3=***_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I WISH LUCY WILL BE PAIRED WITH ROGUE, STING OR NATSU. OH! AND MAVIS WITH ZEREF, NYAA~ :3 GOOD LUCK, HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA!  
I'm bad at writing and my grammar is... real bad. Sorry :'(**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

-Set after GMG

-Another info will be told here, just read the story

-Lucy has some power or important role or connection with Zeref (Will be explained in later chapter)

-Please poll the pairing: StiLu ; RoLu; NaLu; LoLu; ZerLu ? :)

-ULTEAR IS NOT AGING IN MY STORY :))))))))

-Some action will be led to rate M but no, it's not lemon -_-" sorry to disappoint you :'(

-Just to remind you, the ancient spell is made by me

-Oh, just as you know, I edited the spell on chapter 1 and some grammar I found wrong at chapter 1 and 2 :) tell me if you find the wrong one~

* * *

**_-Previously-_**

_"HE IS COMING! NO! LEAVE ME! NO!" _

_"Who, Luce? Who is coming!?"_

_"Hime-sama?" _

_"ZEREF IS COMING! HE IS COMING TO GET ME! NO NO NO! NO MORE! HE IS COMING!" Lucy shouted hysterically as the window in the infirmary shattered into pieces._

* * *

**_-CHAPTER 3-_**

Everyone in the infirmary stood on alert beside Lucy—in front of the shattered window. Natsu lit his body in flame as the Exceeds, Mira, Porlyusica and Master Makarov stood behind them in a protective manner around Lucy. The person who broke the window stood still on the heavy smoke. They can't tell who is it and Dragon Slayers can't tell who it is either. But they knew one thing. It was a man. And it could be Zeref. At that thought lingering in their mind, they hissed in anger.

"State your name and your business here, boy." Erza walked up to the front line and pointed the tip of her sharp sword toward him.

"Hm? And who are you?" a deep voice asked back with a menacing aura. He walked forward slowly. His footsteps resounded in the quiet room. Lucy curled up in a ball and whispered, "Don't come near me! Stay away!" continuously.

"We're Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. If you don't want to get hurt, you better go home crying for your momma." Gray chilled the room with his magic a bit, intended to scare their 'guest' a bit but the said person just chuckled darkly.

"I'm not afraid of fellow guilds like you. You're far too weak for me." As he said that the smoke cleared the man's identity revealed. Their breaths hitched.

"Zeref." Natsu growled his name under his breath. He charged towards Zeref while unconsciously activated his dragon force. Dragon Scales appeared on his right cheeks. Zeref only smirked like a maniac as he dodged every punch Natsu tried to land on him.

"Natsu Dragneel." He tried his name on his lips. He frowned and found it not quite appealing as he then hit him in the stomach with his black magic. Erza then used Natsu as bait and tried to stab Zeref with her dancing swords.

"Erza Scarlet." He also tried to spell her name with his lips and found himself frowned. Zeref dodged her attacks like how he dodged a ball that was thrown at him easily before kicking Erza on her side and punch her abdomen making her launched backwards. She hit Natsu in the way of her flying as they yelped and get thrown back to the first floor.

"You bastard!" Orga fused his magic on his hands and threw his 3mm black lightning towards Zeref. Zeref casted some spell with an ancient spell that can't be heard as a black swirling portal appeared before him and swallowed Orga's lightning.

"Orga Nanagear."

"Where did my 3mm black lightning go!?" Orga demanded. Zeref stared at him with a blank expression before grinned like a demon.

"Here, take your lightning back." Suddenly the portal earlier appeared behind Orga as it shot back his lightning making Orga rocketed towards Zeref. Zeref got a hold of his neck as Orga tried to hit him to make him release his grip. He needed to breathe. Zeref only tightened his grip and kicked him on his jaw, sent him flying towards the sky. Orga fell on top of Natsu and Erza who tried to stood up. In the end, they were laying together on the first floor.

"Gate of the Scales, I open thee. Libra!" Libra altered Zeref's gravity as he was pushed to the ground.

"Yukino Aguria." He smirked in victory before swapped place with Libra who stood in front of her and elbowed Yukino's abdomen, sent her flying backwards.

Not wasting another time, Zeref ran towards Gray and Rufus who stood there in shock.

"Rufus Lohr. Gray Fullbuster."Before they could casted their spell, Zeref already punched their faces with his black magic towards the door and broke it along with the wall. They were thrown to the wooden rail on the second floor. Their backs faced the audience in the first floor.

"Mirajane Strauss. You may be a demon but…" He teleported and disappeared in front of them only to appear behind Mira. He strangled her in mid-air as she yelped in pain. She tried to transform to her demon form—Sitri—but failed miserably. Zeref suppressed her magic so she can't transform. She gritted her teeth as tears fell on her face. Then she realized. Even if she was there she can't save Lucy from this man. How can she expect Lucy to stay like old times after being abused for three months alone? There's no way she could be the same again.

"But I'm a demon king, Mirajane Strauss. You're far too weak to be called a demon." He tightened his grip making Mira screamed and threw her body everywhere. Minerva used this chance to attack Zeref when he is too focused on Mira.

"Ih Ragdo!" Zeref glanced at her and grabbed her wrist and as fast as a lightning, her magic disappeared into thin air. She gasped and because of the shock her defense became low. Zeref kicked her legs making her lost her balance before kicking her up lowly but forcefully. He let go of his grip on Mira's neck. When Mira's and Minerva's body met, he casually kicked them with a boost of his black magic on his foot.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…" Mira whispered before losing consciousness and they crashed into Gray and Rufus. The wooden rail broke and they fell.

"You!" Rogue growled as Sting charged towards him. He gracefully landed a tiny scratch on Zeref's cheek as Rogue took this chance to strike him on his back while Sting handled his front.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

"Holy Dragon's Roar!"

The same portal that absorbed Orga's lightning appeared again as it sucked their roars and on the next second it released out towards their back. They quickly moved away and dodged it as they casted another spell together.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" They shouted but it hit empty space in front of them where Zeref last stood.

"Sting Eucliffe." Zeref reappeared behind him as he kicked his back making him landed face first on the hard floor. He was sure a few of his ribs were broken. Rogue took out his katana and stood in front of Sting and the rest.

"I won't let you take Lucy again. We won't let you!" They declared together as Master Makarov also stepped forward. He turned his hand into giant and hit Zeref's last standing spot fast.

"Makarov Dreyar." He called him in a deep voice making them shivered. He stepped out from the shadow and charged forward towards Master Makarov and took out his magic power. Master Makarov fell to the ground and he landed his gaze towards Lucy who tried to reach him before he smiled and lost consciousness.

"Rogue Cheney, you're next." Zeref threw his black magic and grabbed Rogue. Rogue also used his shadow to swallowed Zeref. Zeref smirked.

"Interesting. But do you know?" He said as he pierced Rogue's skin with his claws. Rogue hissed in pain and tried to release himself but Zeref's magic hold is too strong. "I'm the Master of Darkness. That's including Shadow Magic." He whispered beside his ear and threw him along with Pantherlily who sneaked up behind him. He grabbed Lily's musica sword and swung it towards them before Rogue could turned himself into a shadow. They were thrown to the outside.

The only fighters left are Lucy's Celestial Spirit. They stood in a protective and defensive manner in front of her as she only cuddled Happy, Lector and Frosch.

"NO NO NO! NATSU, ERZA, GRAY, LOKE! MASTER!" Lucy screamed a high-pitched scream as the remaining of Fairy Tail's members below ran towards Lucy and readied their weapons.

"I wonder what beat 'them'." Lucy cringed at Cana's words of 'them'. "What a surprise for us. The Lord of Dark Magic is _visiting_ us. And give his first _greetings_ towards Sabertooth, our guest."

_'It's my fault. If only… if only I…'_ Lucy cried silently.

"There's no way we will give Lucy back to you after what you've done to her! Heck, even if you're the ruler of Magic World! There is no way we would do that you dumbass!" Warren shouted both outside and inside their minds.

"We will stand for our friends whatever it takes."

"Bunny girl has received enough treatments from you. It's our turn now to treat her. Your role is over."

"You've no right to claim her as yours."

"Asshole."

"You better go back to hell, Zeref."

"Lucy-san is like my older sister I never had. And I won't let you touch my nee-san."

"I would avenge you for what you did to Mira-nee and Lucy!"

"You hurt Lucy, then our Master and our friends. You're done, Zeref!"

Zeref opened his eyes. He glared at them and spoke in a harsh voice.

"Shut up. Your bickering hurt my ears. And _Lucy Heartfillia_ is _mine_. She _is_ mine." Zeref realized how perfect Lucy's name rolled on his tongue. He smirked in satisfaction. Lucy screamed and pulled her hair. They turned to watch Lucy with sadness in their eyes before turned back to Zeref and glared at him in disgust.

"This is nothing, don't you think?" A mocking voice laughed as they walked into infirmary.

"Yeah. This shitty punch only scratched my cheek."

"It's like getting poked by a finger softly." Another mocking voice laughed their asses off.

"We've survived Acnologia's attack before. This puny attack is nothing. Hmph!" An intimidating girly voice declared loudly.

"You all!" Levy shouted happily.

There stood Natsu, Mira, Gray, Rufus, Erza, Orga, Minerva and Yukino.

"Yo, Zeref." Natsu gave him his infamous grin.

"We're back." Rufus patted his clothes to clean the dust off of his clothes.

"From the deepest level of hell." Erza glared as they turned their happy-go-lucky expressions into the scary one.

"Oh man, we are the only one who was thrown outside. It's quite painful."

"Shut it, Sting. We have a 'prey' to be hunted."

"I like how we called it 'prey'." Lily smirked.

"Wendy. Take Master and Porlyusica downstairs. Master can't fight. He has no magic power left. He needs time to recover. Now go! We will hold him and protect Lucy." Erza commanded. They nodded and ran downstairs.

"I will help you after I finished! Good luck, everyone!" Wendy shouted before their silhouette disappeared.

"Now, let's kick his ass so he can't walk for the rest of his life." Natsu laughed like a demon.

They charged towards Zeref all at once but Zeref only stood there not moving an inch.

_'He intends to take it all?!'_ Jellal thought.

"UNISON RAID!" They combined their powers together as it became one and charged at a high speed towards Zeref. Zeref only stared at it like it's nothing before grabbed the magic thrown at him with his hand and crushed it like a thin paper. He smirked in triumph.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but just so you know, Acnologia's full power is only half of mine. And when you're dealing with him, he didn't even use his full power. So it's futile." They stupefied.

"Death Wave." He said slowly as if he is enjoying their expressions each second passed by.

"NOO!" Lucy's shout irritated Zeref as he added more magic power towards his attack. He won't let Lucy stopped him again. He won't let her used her power again. She is _his_. He _will_ take her back with _him_. He _must_ even if he must break everything about her mentally and physically. He will do _anything_. He fired his powerful magic towards them.

"Véiræ möurto sontisó meĺiv fèlifèra vŕo. Mïtris şan vêtru qũ. Ŋarġais foś termęntre.**[1]**" Lucy whispered softly as a magic circle appeared on her eyes. Her celestial spirits who saw and heard this freaked out as they tried to stop her.

"Lucy! Please don't again!" Loke tried to stop her. "Don't use that again! It's dangerous!"

"Mįěrtà lujr wiēvŕ fŕŭnt ǽrsa ćieŗn. Ăro vĩen si rťage. Vūrūei! Priĵa női voņerśa viräe!**[2]**"

A light shining shadow appeared below Zeref as he only stared at Lucy in anger. It's binding him as tendrils appeared and ensnared him in a tight hug. A rain of light fell down like a snow as it electrocuted Zeref when it touched his skin and gave a burning sensation. He stretched his palm forward towards Zucy. Before they knew it, Lucy has screamed in pain as gravity pushed her and broke the bed together with the tendrils which tightened itself on Zeref.

"Didn't I break your legs isn't enough, Lucy Heartfillia?" Zeref eyed her. She was shaking and screaming for the gravity to stop pushing her apart.

"NO! STOP! IT HURTS! SAVE ME! NO!"

"ZEREF!" They shouted as they once again charged towards him in full force. "WE WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" They attacked him continuously as Zeref only dodged and sometimes used them as bait.

Zeref swiped both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle finger pointing upwards while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards.

"W-What's with this dark aura? It's make me sick."

"Death Pillar." Zeref casted the spell carefully and a huge vertical explosion created. It hit them as Lucy's scream swallowed in the darkness.

Once again, no one heard her scream besides Zeref.

No one listened to her.

No one was left alive besides her and Zeref.

That thought terrified Lucy as she dragged herself far away from Zeref. Her eyes are showing fear and sadness.

_'It's because of me. I… I killed them…'_

"It's all my fault. If only I let him take me… This won't happen..."

"I won't let you being taken by him." Lucy looked up with her dull eyes.

"Mavis Vermillion." Zeref spelled her names, earning a death glare from Mavis.

"You're disgusting Zeref. How could you 'dirtied' her with your hands? It's thinkable if you still keep her in a jail. But to 'dirtied' her purity and take advantage of it… What's your purpose?"

"Mavis Vermillion. You may be a great Fairy Tactician but you're not powerful compared to me or Lucy Heartfillia." Being called by her full name, Lucy screamed again and curled up in a ball. Her eyes caught her surrounding. Her family. On the floor. Wounded. Because of _her_. But she knew they're not dead, only heavily injured and she can't expect them to recover so soon.

_'Because of me…'_

"Because of me…" She muttered softly. Zeref glanced at Lucy and frowned. He grabbed her with his shadow but stopped mid-way when Mavis stepped on his shadow.

"Don't you dare to touch her with your filthy hands." She glared at him. "I know you, Zeref. You're not like this 400 years ago. You've changed. In a bad way. Is it because of Rushielle?" Zeref squinted his eyes at the name Mavis mentioned.

"She is no longer existed." He pulled his shadow which already grabbed Lucy. Lucy only cried silently and didn't blink. She felt hopeless.

"Zeref. You're hurting her. My family." Mavis hissed in anger and unbeknown to her, Zeref loosened his grip on Lucy.

"It's not your business, Mavis Vermillion. Move." He threatened her. She only glared. Zeref pulled his shadow and Lucy flied towards him. Mavis quickly casted a spell on Lucy. Now she was inside a transparent dome. Zeref's shadows disappeared into thin air.

"Fairy Sphere?"

"It's not. It's weaker than Fairy Sphere. But it will hold her away from you." Zeref could see that Lucy was more relaxed inside. Probably because she thought Zeref has taken her in and left her alone, that's why she relaxed herself. He didn't like it one bit. He wanted her to acknowledge him by her side. He wanted her to look at him.

"Shut up, Mavis. Go away! Death Orbs!" but Mavis flied around and dodged it. Mavis glanced at Lucy and realized. Her eyes have turned to normal. The warmth has returned. Lucy slowly back to herself! She smiled happily and unconsciously, lowered her defense. Zeref threw his shadows towards her, hitting her directly on her abdomen. She screamed and hit the wall before fell down with a loud 'thud!'

Her spell on Lucy lost control and disappeared. She grimaced. Because of her scream, the others started to wake up but they also can't move an inch.

_'Dammit.'_ She tried to stand up but can't. Her abdomen hurts like hell. She hissed at Zeref as he only smirked in victory and hugged Lucy from behind.

"I get what's mine back." He knew most of them had woke up that's why he decided to claimed what's his there. He bit Lucy's neck until it bleed, making her screamed in pain. Then he licked her wound as he grabbed her chin from behind and smirked in victory.

"ZEREF!" They shouted and crawled towards him. Their eyes met Lucy and they were shocked. Lucy's eyes returned to normal.

"L-Lucy…" Zeref frowned and quickly grabbed Lucy. Lucy rebelled on his grip as he tightened his hug on her. He flipped her and punched her stomach making her coughed blood and fainted on his arms.

"Stop it! Zeref!" He held Lucy bridal-style and jumped to the broken window. He sneered at them with his smug grin before jumped and disappeared.

"LUCY!" They screamed her name but it's too late. She is already gone.

All of the dragon slayers roared and cried. They sobbed and screamed in desperate.

"Lucy…"

They failed.

They failed once again.

They failed their family.

They failed to save her when she screamed for help.

They failed to stop her pain.

_'Damn it!'_

* * *

**NOTES:**

**[1] Véiræ möurto sontisó meĺiv fèlifèra vŕo. Mïtris şan vêtru qũ. Ŋarġais foś termęntre.**

**_Thou whom thy called for help and guide. Darkness needs to be burned. For it which causes torment._**

**[2] Mįěrtà lujr wiēvŕ fŕŭnt ǽrsa ćieŗn. Ăro vĩen si rťage. Vūrūei! Priĵa női voņerśa viräe!**

**_River of lights and myth of lives. Prism of the Stars. Shine! Thee ist thine to be shattered!_**

* * *

_**Are you getting... more curious than previous chapter or not? :3 Did my cliffhanger work? :3 :3 :3**_

_**I'm getting the end of the chapter 4 so you better poll fast or there will be RoLu for sure :3**_

_**So for LoLu, NaLu, Stilu and ZerLu you better act :v**_

_**Oh, I hope this story didn't confuse you, because there will be much changing time or you could say... era :)**_

_**And I'm not telling you like : "It backs to year x-x-x-x" NO. So you better read carefully and understand it :) Don't worry I use just a simple grammar, right? XD because I'm not that good with english either so yeah :3**_

_**Anyway, gotta go~ see ya~ I'm going to publish the next chapter tomorrow...? maybe, if I have time as I need to do my project too =="**_  
_**BYE, I LOVE YOU 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is being brought by me-corporate XD**  
**THE POLL:**

**Zeref - 7**

**Natsu - 5**

**Rogue - 4**

**Sting - 4**

**Loke - 2**

**Zeref is on the lead~! *took out confetti***

* * *

_**IMPORTANT: I'm not gonna post the next chapter 'till next week I'm sorry ^^"**_

_**So, I'm gonna leave you with an important job to do! To poll who is gonna be Lucy's pairing :v**_  
_**And the time I post chapter 5 that means the poll is closed. I'm gonna make a poll on my profile thanks to Guest for giving your advice to me :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I own this plot :D**_  
_**I'm bad and suck at writing.**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

-Set after GMG

-Another info will be told here, just read the story

-Lucy has some power or important role or connection with Zeref (Will be explained in later chapter)

-Please poll the pairing: StiLu ; RoLu; NaLu; LoLu; ZerLu ? :)

-ULTEAR IS NOT AGING IN MY STORY :))))))))

-Some action will be led to rate M but no, it's not lemon -_-" sorry to disappoint you :'(

-Just to remind you, the ancient spell is made by me

-Oh, just as you know, I edited the spell on chapter 1 and some grammar I found wrong at chapter 1 and 2 :) tell me if you find the wrong one~

* * *

-CHAPTER 4-

**[FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD]**

Everyone in the guild was grimaced at their lost precious family. Zeref left them with some heavy injuries and some broken bones. It will heal. But it's going to take some time for them to heal completely.

"Darn, that Zeref. He is not killing us. I know what he meant." Gray cursed.

"Yeah. He is waiting for us to heal." Loke muttered unpleasantly.

"To come to him and challenge him again." Natsu growled.

"To make us die… to kill us in front of Lucy." Erza hissed desperately.

"To break her." Sting glared at no one in particular.

"Both mentally and physically." Rogue said with his stoic voice and expression that hid away his worry from everyone present.

"Master Mavis. I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to say this. But, I heard your conversation with Zeref earlier." Loke said. Mavis tensed a bit and lost in her own thought.

"Ara, Loke? Didn't you need to go back to your world and recover some magic power? You were beaten pretty badly earlier." Mira asked.

"Ah, that's right!" Levy said. Loke only sighed.

"That's the problem. It seems like we've been turned to a human and we can't go back to our world. Means we need to be under treatment to heal our wounds. Not like in Spirit World where we will just sitting around and our power will be regenerated by itself."

"How…?" They simultaneously showed their right arms where a black horn with a pentagram as a background painted nicely.

"I think it's because of this. Zeref must has casted his spell on us. We weren't on guard and now we can't go back to Lucy's key. We're so sorry…"

"… What if you suddenly get hit pretty badly?"

"We will die. We will never go back to Spirit World. We would die like normal humans would." Aquarius answered them with a cautious tone.

"I'm worried about Lucy-san…" Aries was fidgeting.

"What about your talk with Zeref earlier, Master Mavis?" Loke asked again.

"It's…" Everyone stared at her in curiosity. "It's… something old… that was precious to both of us…"

"What happened?"

"He…" She sobbed, "He killed Rushielle…" and she broke into tears as her body shook uncontrollably.

* * *

Lucy woke up in an unfamiliar room because of a stranger who stroked her hair in a soothing manner. She tried to open her eyes and adjusted to the dim lights in the room. It's a Victorian style room. But it's just so simple but elegant. Eye-catching. She snuggled herself back on the fluffy pillow as the stranger's hand moved away. Losing its comfort, Lucy tried to wake herself once again before sat on the bed. She stared at anything in front of her. She spotted no one in the room.

_'Fairy… Tail…?'_ She asked herself and getting herself confused. _'Who…?'_

The door opened and a maid appeared.

"Rushielle-sama." The maid bowed in respect before walked to Lucy's side.

_'Rushielle? Is that me?'_

"Who?" Lucy managed to ask. The maid frowned.

"Something wrong, Rushielle-sama? It's me, Rolanda, your personal maid." The maid named Rolanda smiled and bowed again.

"Rushielle… Is it my name?" The maid seemed confused but nodded nevertheless.

_'Aren't my name supposed to be Lucy Heartfillia?' _

"King and Queen have appointed your meeting with Lord Zevan today. You will attend a lunch with him, Rushielle-sama."

"Lord… Zevan…?" Lucy got more confused as she tried to remember anything but instead of getting any information, her head hurts.

"Yes. Lord Zevan. Your childhood friend and your lover." Lucy swore she saw Rolanda grinned at her like Mira.

_'Mira…? Who is that…?'_ Then she moved and placed her legs on the fluffy carpet beneath.

_'I can move my leg…?'_ She rolled her eyes. _'Of course you can, Rushielle. Why you can't anyway?' _

They took one hour for Rushielle to ready. Then she walked to the room where The King and The Queen ruled the kingdom. That's what Rolanda said to her. When she neared the room, the guards opened the door and bowed at her until she was inside the room before stood up and closed the door.

"Rushielle Heartfillia-sama has arrived!" A guard beside the door spoke loud and firm.

"Good Morning, Rushielle-sama!" Rushielle only bowed back a bit before replied them with a smile.

"Rushielle." A man called her. She looked at the source of the voice sat on the throne in front of her.

_'Why did they look so familiar like Jude and Layla Heartfillia…?'_ Then she looked at her feet, confused. _'Who are Jude and Layla Heartfillia? What sadness is this that washed over me?'_

"Rushielle?" Rushielle then realized and bowed, "Forgive me, King Julian and Queen Lavila." They smiled.

_'King… Julian… Queen… Lavila? Where did I know their names? Ah, baka! They are your parents, Rushielle! Of course you know!'_ Rushielle rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, Rushielle. The carriage has been readied for you to visit Darcone's Kingdom. There you will meet Lord Zevan." They smiled and Rushielle also swore she saw the same expression her father and mother gave with Rolanda's smile earlier.

She only smiled, bowed, and walked to the carriage which will bring her to Lord Zevan's Kingdom. The Kingdom of Darcone.

* * *

Rushielle walked in an empty hall towards the castle's garden. The maids behind her said that Lord Zevan has waited for her eagerly. She still confused of where she is and who she is. Or why did she end up here but she tried to live the way everyone guessed it is. The guards opened the door for her as she smiled back at them as a 'thank you'.

She walked to the silhouette's standing a few meters from her. That silhouette was playing with birds. She slowly walked towards that silhouette and found out that it was a man with black hair and red eyes. He is quite frightening but at the same time she found herself feeling safe with him.

_'Who is he…?' _The said man turned and a bit shocked before ran to her and hugged her.

"Rushielle! You come!" He said as he swung her around.

"Are you… Lord Zevan?" Rushielle asked softly. The said man only smiled softly and put her back on the ground.

"Yes it is, My Princess. It's my pleasure to meet a woman as beautiful as you." He kissed her hand.

"Are we…?" She pointed at herself and him for quite some time before he laughed.

"Yes, it is. We're in a special bond that tied us together with red strings. Do you get it?" Rushielle nodded and said, "Oh.."

They talked and laughed together while having lunch. Rushielle is having fun. So much fun. She decided to stay a bit longer.

**_Rushielle Heartfillia would sometimes visits Lord Zevan in Kingdom of Darcone._**

**_Zevan Darcone will always send a letter full of love for Princess Rushielle in Kingdom of Heartfillia._**

They can't deny it that they are getting attached to one another. Even though Rushielle's heart keep screaming for 'Stop!', 'No!', or 'Go away!' for quite some time. Even she always has a nightmare.

And one day, Rushielle decided to visit Lord Zevan in his castle without telling him. A surprise she made just for them. Even the maids, guards and King and Queen of Darcone supported her. She ran happily to where one of his maids said that Lord Zevan was in the backyards near Ravente Forest. She hid herself behind a big tree and searched for him. Her eyes landed on a handsome looking man with black hair and red eyes who was hugging a black haired woman while blushing. Her heart hurts. Unconsciously her tears fell. She couldn't believe it. He cheated behind her back. She stepped backwards slowly while clamping her hands on her mouth. She sobbed quietly before turned her back and ran away to the Ravente Forest.

_'I shouldn't believe him. How stupid can I be!?'_ there it goes again. Her heart and mind keep screaming to let her go. It was screaming for someone to help her released herself from this pain. She ran and kept running until she came to halt. She stood there and cried.

"Stupid." She muttered under her breath. Then she heard a voice from the bushes. She stayed on alert.

"Who is there?" Then she realized. She had stepped into Ravente Forest. The Forbidden Forest because inside this forest, there were so much barbarian and hunter lingering around her. Don't forget about criminals or bandits. A group of bandits came out smirking or drinking beer.

"Yo, ojou-chan. Can we taste you for a bit?" They laughed. Rushielle backed away. Darn she was alone in this forest. There won't be enough time to run back for help or a chance to run. She bet everything she had at this one. She will fight them even if her magic isn't that strong. And thank God, her attackers are just a mere human who can't use magic.

_'I will win this one!'_ She braced herself and before she could casted her spell, a bandit came behind her and hit her back making her lost balance and fell to the ground.

_'Shit!'_

One of the bandits tied her hands to the tree and they tied her legs together. They took out needles and smirked.

_'Poiseiron Bandit! Darn! Why did it must be them of all the bandits!?' _

"You've bad luck of bumping into Poiseiron Bandit, Ojou-chan yo! We're famous for our killing devices. Needles. Poison. And Knife!" They laughed hysterically.

Rushielle cried. First Zevan cheated behind her back and now she was getting killed? How pitiful. Before she knew it someone threw a knife towards her stomach with a full force. The knife stabbed her stomach.

_'A deep cut at first throw.'_

Someone threw a bunch of needles straight at her. Maybe it was around one hundred. Half of it hit her legs. She screamed. Her blood poured down like a shower. And then another one poured green thick liquids to his knives and threw it at her. The knife stabbed her arms and right shoulder. She screamed again. Her vision is getting hazy. She knew she is near her end but she still hasn't figured it yet. Who is she? Where is she? Who is he? Or what are they after? What year it is? She couldn't answer it all. As the last knife pierced through her heart, she knew, she is done for. They untied her and kicked her hard on her wounded body before poured the beers on her like it's nothing. Then they left while laughing.

Rushielle's tears flowed down without sound. She cried silently. The poison in her body has spread. She will die in no matter of second.

_'I… I'm so useless. I can't live normally. I'm always getting hurt. I want to die so badly. I hope I won't see you again, you traitors.'_ With that her heart stopped beating as her eyes still opened wide. Her eyes are emitting hatred and sadness with an overflowed emotion. But no love found in those eyes. Her love has long died.

* * *

**[KINGDOM OF DARCONE]**

Zevan walked while humming. Then he ran at one maid who stared at him while grinned.

"What's wrong?" He asked but the maid only grinned.

"You seem happy, My Lord. Is it because of Rushielle-sama?" Zevan blushed.

"Y-Yeah. It's about her but hey! Don't tell anyone 'kay!? Ah, I miss her." The maid frowned.

"My Lord. Haven't you met Rushielle-sama?" The maid asked which shocked Zevan himself.

"W-W-Wha? Ah, yes, I miss her and I haven't met her today. The last time I met her is.. yesterday." He sighed in despair.

"But Lord Zevan! Rushielle-sama came here earlier to give you a surprise!" She quickly clamped her palm on her mouth.

"What?" His face brightened. "Where is she?!" He asked happily. The maid only smiled, "We escorted her to the backyard near Ravente Forest is. Because you're still there talking with Avurisa-sama earlier. We saw her silently walked behind the tree behind you. Haven't you met her afterwards?"

Suddenly guards ran towards him and shouted in panic.

"Lord Zevan! Bad news!"

"What is it?"

"Rushielle-sama! We saw her entered the Ravente Forest and hasn't come out through the Surveillance Lacrima!" Zevan widened his ears as he ran for his horse.

"You come with me to Ravente Forest! We must look for Rushielle!"

_'Rushielle!'_

"Ha!"

Zevan's horse ran and ran non-stop. It's been half an hour since they searched for Rushielle but they found nothing.

"Lord Zevan!" Zevan turned to his guard. "I spotted some blood, knife and torn clothes over there!" Zevan's heart raced as he got off from his horse and ran to the said place.

When he arrived there, he fell on his knees. The guards took off their helmets and bowed for the last time.

"Rushielle..." Zevan called. His eyes focused on her unclosed eyes. Those eyes… were for him. Then he realized. She must have seen him hugging Avurisa and misunderstood. He hugged her dead body.

"Rushielle… Avurisa is my big sister… She was telling me how to propose to you… I want to make it romantic… Just for you… Rushielle…" He hugged her bloody figure.

**_The Kingdom of Heartfillia didn't blame him for not taking care of their princess but they thanked him for bringing her back to them._**

On the seven day after her death, he went on rampage. He killed everyone on the castle and turned into a demon. He killed everyone he met and knew. He called upon the dragons and gave a new life for the deceased demons. That was the day where the Festival of King Dragon held and born.

_'Lucy!'_

_'Lucy Heartfillia!'_

_'LUCY!'_

Lucy woke up from her sleep and stared at the ceiling in front of her. She realized she can't move her hands and knew right away. Zeref tied her hands on the bed post. She just accepted it and not moving an inch. Zeref stared at her worriedly.

"Ze…?" She muttered softly but unknown to her, he could hear it clearly as he back a way a bit because of the shock.

"Lucy?" He stroked her hair and that's when she was brought back to reality.

"No… No… NO! STAY AWAY!" She threw her body everywhere and tried to untie the rope on her wrist but failed miserably. Her tears poured down. She kept screaming for him to let her go and not to hurt her anymore. For a second, Lucy thought she saw a glimpse of sad expression washed over him but it's just a trick. He smirked and licked her tears making her shuddered in fear. She bit her lips hard, enough for it to bleed. Zeref took the advantage of it and licked the blood away and slipped his tongue in. Lucy cried softly and bit his tongue. He backed away.

"Why, you've changed. I remembered it well when I _first_ did it on you, you're not protesting at all." He smirked and sniffed her long hair. She jerked her head away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed through her gritted teeth making him widened his grin even more.

"I love the _old_ obedient you. But the _new_ rebelled girl like you now amused me. After all you're the same person."

"…"

"_Lucy Heartfillia._"

"Give me back my life. Give me back my purity. Give me back my happiness. Give me back to my family!" She shouted on his face and cried while biting her lips. He just widened his eyes and his hands both laying limp on both of his side. He just stared emotionlessly at her and then changed to the sad one before leaving the bed. He took one last glance towards her before closed the door, leaving all of her screaming words hit the back door.

* * *

**[BACK TO FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD]**

"…_What_…?"

"He… He killed her!"

"But, Master Mavis! From the story you told us—"

"HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED MY MOST PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER!" Mavis, for first time ever raised her voice towards them.

"HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED HER LOVE! HE STOLE HER HEART AND THEN SHATTERED IT INTO PIECES! HE DIDN'T INTEND TO CHANGE IT TO THE WAY IT WAS EVEN IF HE HAS THE POWER TO CHANGE IT! HE KILLED HER EMOTIONS! HE KILLED HER HEART!" Mavis screamed and fell to the floor.

"He killed her…" Mavis cried, "My precious little sister… Rushielle…"

"Master Mavis…"

"Rushielle… She is a kind woman… A big-hearted woman with a warm smile. She forgives people easily even if she kept being betrayed over and over again. She never held a grudge. Not until she met him. She died with a grudge in her heart. Her pure heart instantly turned back." Erza tried to speak but Master Makarov raised his hand as a cue for them to _listen_ to her not _speak _to her until she finished.

"Rushielle is… The great grandmother of Lucy's grandmother." Everyone present gasped. "No…" Mavis whispered.

"No?" The dragon slayers repeated her word in confusion.

"Lucy is the reincarnation of Rushielle."

"…"

"They are the same. Their attitudes. Their kind living being as a selfish human, it's all the same. Rushielle Heartfillia and Lucy Heartfillia are the same. That's why… That's why he wanted her back!" Mavis screamed and cried while lying on the floor.

"Don't joke with me. I don't give a shit about his opinion at all." Natsu growled.

"Lucy is Lucy. The one named Rushielle Heartfillia is existed in history. Not in this world anymore. She is already dead long time ago. I don't care if Lucy is the reincarnated of Rushielle." Rogue stated angrily.

"Lucy Heartfillia is just one in this world." Sting punched the table beside him and it broke apart into two.

"And we're gonna save her no matter what." Loke held his right wrist and grinned.

"We're going to save Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail. Not Rushielle Heartfillia from Kingdom of Heartfillia. Just Lucy Heartfillia. OUR LUCY!" They shouted together and unconsciously blasted everything around them with their menacing magic power. Luckily, no one got hurt, just some furniture shattered into pieces.

"But how do we save Lu-chan? We don't even know where he brought her to…" Levy sobbed. Natsu grinned.

"Did you forget? We have that player trimens guy that can't fight… er… who is his name again?" Natsu tilted his head. They gasped.

"Natsu! We could ask for help from Hibiki of Blue Pegasus! Oh, Natsu! You're so genius!" They are doing bone-crushing-him at the moment.

They're so delighted about what could they do to help Lucy that they forgot Lucy started to go far away from their grips.

_'Hang on, Lucy!'_

* * *

_**So, see you next week! And I hope you're satisfied with my cliffhanger :v **_

_**JAA-NEEEE~ **_  
_**P.S: Poll please ;) Arigatou *bow***_


End file.
